Savin' Me
by Nixy Angel
Summary: When Cody bails Zack from prison and takes him into his home, Zack is still having trouble adjusting to life away from the streets. Is it possible for Zack to regain the life he had before he ran away?
1. I need you

Based on the song "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. The italics are the song, flashbacks, and Zack's thoughts. It is set 6 years after the show, when Zack is around 23.

Disclaimer: I don't own the suite life, i don't own savin' me. I own NOTHING...except the prison guard...and maybe a future character.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you _

"You get one phone call. Go ahead, here's the phone."

The stout guard handed me a cordless phone with the paint chipping off. I stared at it's faded numbers for a second, wondering who I would call. There was no one in my life…there hadn't been since I ran away. I couldn't call the rest of the gang…they would just laugh at me. Say I was weak. I was…I had been caught. This time I was going to pay for what I had done. And there was no one to take my hand and pull me out of the hole I had jumped into. But it was my own fault. I had jumped in headfirst.

You would probably say that I could still call Mom. Even if I had been gone so long, that she would be there for me. She was my mother, and no matter what I did, she would care for me. Well there's one problem with that. Mom is dead. I found that out 4 years after I left. I had practically crawled into the Tipton hotel looking for her. I had had enough of the street life by then. I had walked through those doors, and I'm sure I was a horrible sight. The prodigal son returned.

Flashback _A blonde figure that looked around 20 or 21 staggered through the revolving doors of the Tipton and towards the front desk. Me. His long dirty hair was matted and pasted around his bare shoulders with sweat and blood. He was skinny…deathly skinny…to where you could see his bones sticking out of the thin layer of heavily tanned skin. Dirt and blood coated his body in patches around his chest, face, arms, and legs. He wore nothing but an old threadbare pair of shorts and piece of yellow cloth tied around his waist like a belt. _

_"Cody?" said the man standing at the front desk. _

_"I'm not Cody." The man said in a weak voice. "It's Zack…and I want my Mom. I want to go home, and tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm through with this life." _

_"Zack? Oh my God, we thought you were dead!" _

_"Where's my mom?" he said again. He was on a mission. _

_"Zack…Carey died last year. It was in a freak accident…and Cody was sent to live with Mr. Martin. He's in college now." The manager said, solemnly bowing his head in respect. The blonde man stood in silence. His mother was dead? She couldn't be dead! She was supposed to be there! She couldn't be dead! He stared into the eyes of the hotel manager and slammed a fist on the table. Anger burned through Zack's eyes at the man who had given him the horrible news. A voice inside of him had to remind him that it wasn't the manager that had killed his mother. He had only told him about it. _

_"I can give you Cody's cell number if you like." _

_"Hit me." Zack finally answered coldly. Mr. Moseby handed Zack a scrap of paper and a sharpie. Zack threw the paper to the ground and took the cloth he used as a belt from his waist. Mr. Moseby stared for a second, then gave him the number. Zack wrote it on the belt, and then wrapped it around his waist again. With that, he walked out the door, without another word to the hotel manager. _

End of Flashback 

I took the cloth from my waist that had been tied there since that day. The sharpie had faded and ran from the rain that I had no shelter from, but I could make out all ten digits in my scrawny handwriting. Cody. I would call Cody.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin' _

A voice whispered in my ear;

_well wasn't Cody the one who always said you would end up in prision? He knew it, and never offered to help you. _

_ But he did try to help me. I wouldn't listen. _

_ Cody didn't care about you. He is probably so caught up in college life that he couldn't care less about you. You would just be a burden to him and his perfect life. _

_ No. Cody still cares about me. He's my brother. He has to. He loves me…he has too. _

_ Cody hates you _

_ No! _

_ This call will be a waste of your time. There is nobody there for you. Nobody cares about you Zack. _

_ That's not true. Cody cares. I know he does. I need Cody. He can help me. He's the only one that can. _

I dialed the numbers on the phone and listened to the ringing in it. I felt nervous. What if that voice had been right? What if Cody would just laugh at me? Tell me he knew I would end up like this, and rub his successful life in my face? But I would have to try. There was no one else.

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Cody. It's me. Zack. I need your help."

"Zack? I thought you were dead! Oh my God! Zack, I've missed you." I could hear his voice breaking. He was going to cry. I could feel myself wanting to cry to.

"Cody…I'm in prison. Don't ask, just help me. I need you Cody. I need you to help me. I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you, and to anyone else. And I'm sick of this life. I don't want to live like this. I need your help."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be _

"Zack; I always knew you…what prison are you at?" I felt relief sweep over my body. My brother still cared about me. He was going to help me.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

I hung up the phone and handed it silently to the guard. Cody had promised to come and help me. He hadn't said how, or when, just that he would. The guard pointed me to my cell. I hesitated for a moment, but he locked the handcuffs of my swollen wrists. I sighed, and headed for my cell reluctantly. I was trapped here. Trapped behind theses rusty bars, and there was no way for me to get out. At least not without Cody's help.

The mattress in my cell screeched and sunk to the ground from my weight as I sat on it. I stared around the room. The stone walls of my cell were ridden with dirt and grime. There was a terrible scent in the room drifting around, like the scent of un-bathed human bodies. And there were bars. Huge, fat, rusty looking bars, made from some type of metal. I could hear moaning from the cells around me. Moaning and screaming. At least I was alone in my cell; there was no real criminal to hurt me.

I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes, letting memories of my life more then 6 years ago flush over my mind. Back when I had been a different person. I had been Zack then, the annoying slacker. The one that no one cared about more then to scream at. To tell he was good for nothing, and would never amount to be anything. That's why I ran away. But now, I wish I hadn't. Maybe if I had stayed, Mom wouldn't have died. Maybe I would have went to college, and straightened up my life. But I had run away, and I was sitting in prison right now. Just like Cody had always said. And now I'm here, with crime written over my life with permanent marker, like the numbers on my belt.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

I layed there for hours. It seemed like years. Just sitting there, doing nothing. Having nothing. Speaking to no one. Sure, I was used to having no one to talk to, but on the streets there had always been something to do. You were always digging in the garbage cans for food, or waiting for someone to drop their money or purse near your home so could afford a bar of soap, or a bottled water, or a blanket to sleep with. In here, there was nothing. After a while, I shut my eyes. There was nothing better to do then sleep. So I did. I let my eyes shut out all of my thoughts of regret, and guilt. I let them shut out my pain, and my memories of my former life. But I left one memory in there to haunt my dreams…my peace. One memory I couldn't let go of. The memory of my twin. Cody.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you _

Was he really coming? Did he really care? What could he do to help me? And would I like the changes he offered me? These were the only thoughts bombarding in my sub-concious mind.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

"Martin?" There was the sound of a key being inserted into a lock and turned. I opened my eyelids and stared at the prison guard with bloodshot eyes. "You have a visitor Martin. Get out here." I smiled to myself. Cody did care. He would help me.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I followed the guard out, fiddling with my handcuffs. We reached the visiting room, and a familiar voice smirked.

"So it finally happened?" I had never been so happy to hear an insult in my life. Because it was an insult coming from my brother.

"Cody…I need you." I finally said, allowing him to see my face. "I really need you now."

_Hurry I'm fallin' _


	2. I'll Save you

Zack's POV 

I looked up at Cody's face to study him. Cody looked…different. Gone were the vest shirts and polo shirts. He wore an un-tucked white dress shirt, and navy dress pants. A dressy jacket was slung over his arm. Basically, he looked like he was striping from the uncomfortable clothing after a day at work. I noticed he still wore his hair in the same style as he did when we were 13. It kind of took away from the professional businessman look he seemed to be trying to pull off, but I didn't dare tell him that. He was healthy looking, unlike myself…with strong looking arms, and a small waist. He looked like he had worked out…a lot.

I turned to the guard, and raised my handcuffed hands to him. "Can you take these off so I can hug my brother?" I added pleading eyes, not looking to see Cody's expression.

"Sorry Martin, too risky, and we're not allowed to let you do that."

I shot him my look, the one I used on the creeps that tried to mess with me back on the streets. He didn't flinch…I guess he was used to it.

I looked again at Cody, who seemed to have a change of heart after his laugh. He looked near tears now, his eyes drained and worried. Then he approached me, and wrapped his arms around me in a strong brotherly-like hug. I stiffened, not having received any type of affection for more then 6 years. I could feel emotions rising in me…emotions I had tried so hard to get rid of during all those years on the streets. His eyes were red now, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Zack…I've missed you. You don't have any idea how hard it was without you. They all wanted to stop looking, but I never let them. Not until Mom…passed away. And then it all stopped, and-"

"I've missed you too Codes. Dude, you can explain everything when we have more time." I felt myself choking up, and swallowed hard. "Like I said before, I screwed up my life. I really need you right now."

Cody nodded solemnly, staring at me intently. Studying me. Like I was some type of…specimen. Finally, he began to speak. "I'm a lawyer by profession. I've become extremely successful, and have won many cases. I'll be there at your trial, helping you. Don't worry buddy, I got it all under control. But I must ask…what did you do?"

I looked at my feet, shuffling them in embarrassment. It had seemed cool when I told the gang about it. I thought it would be my ticket of acceptance in their crew…proof of how tough I really was. But now in front of Cody, my brother…it wasn't so cool anymore. My brother…the successful businessman, the one willing to help me out of the trouble I had gotten myself into, the one who had always known this is how I would end up. I felt like I was giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had been right, and that he was better then me. But then, he already knew that. I was a convict, was I not? "Me and some of the guys robbed a charity organization. You don't have to fight for me…they know I did it." I muttered under my breath.

Cody gave me a long look of disappointment. I continued to stare at the ground, my face beginning to redden. He finally found his breath after a few seconds. "That's low Zack. Real low. You SHOULD be embarrassed."

"But I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't. Plus it wasn't a lot."

"Well duh now you do. You don't like prison do you?" I shook my head, staring at the guard in contempt.

"The Zack I knew six years ago wouldn't do that. What happened to him?" Cody stared at me, with a mixture of sadness and anger at what I did. "Where did that Zack go? The one that was always there to help you when you needed it? The Zack that _cared. _You used to care. Remember when we caught those thieves for Estaban? Or when you embarrassed yourself…and me to apologize to that girl? Or when you taught me to have fun…to live a little? What happened to the fun-loving innocent guy that I knew?"

"That Zack is gone. He walked out of the Tipton 6 years ago, because he realized no one really cared about him." All that suffering I endured on the streets seemed far away now, and I could once again feel like they all hated me. That same feeling I felt the night I ran away. I felt angry, sad, and unloved. And you can trust me when I say that that is once of the worse feelings there are. I looked away from Cody, pain stinging at my chest. "Look, I said I was sorry. And I really am. I know I screwed up, and I want to change. I want a better life Cody, better then this." I held up my handcuffed hands to emphasize my point.

"You're going to have to show me that. I'll pay your bail money...and give you a home. But I think you deserve another day in there, just to give you time to think. Prepare yourself. You're going to have to prove to me that you want to change, or I could easily turn you on the streets again. I wont help you if you're not going to try." He looked at me, as if trying to decide between the love that he felt for me as a brother, and the disappointment from my actions.

I hung my head and whispered slowly, "I'll try Cody. But you don't know how hard that really is."

He crouched to my level, and put his face in mine. "That's all I ask."

"Ok Martin…s. Visiting hours are over." The guard shoved me towards the door, not allowing me to bid my brother goodbye.

"One more day Zack. Then I'll get you out of there. You need a little time out," he yelled at me, as I started towards the door.

"I love you Cody." I said. "Thank you so much. I wouldn't be nowhere without you. I prob-" But Cody couldn't hear me anymore, because he had turned to out the other door, and away from me. I sped my walk towards my cell, the guard prodding me with his stick.

I reached my cell, and cringed at what would be my home for one more night. A small room drifting with human body odor, a creaky bed, and a chipped toilet was nothing like sleeping under the stars or Boston. My spirit was contained in this tiny room, and would have to remain so. The metal bar door slammed, and the guard walked away leaving me alone. I sat on the bed again, and shut my eyes tight; trying to forget how much longer I would be here, and trying to remember that I had a brother that would help me, despite everything that I had done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Hmm, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Please review!


	3. Prison

**Hello everybody! So sorry it took so long to update...I was grounded for the weekend...for something my little brother did. sigh I was dying all weekend, with nothing to do at all. Anyway, early Monday Morning I got up and read all my emails and began writing. So here you are!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zack's POV**

And I was here.

And I was alone.

And there was nothing.

I curled myself into a tighter ball, thoughts ripping at my mind. Memories tearing at my soul. Regrets burning through my entire being. There was nothing other to do. And it was cold. Really cold. Shivers erupted through me in bursts of cold. My jaw hung open and quivered slightly. I used my tongue to force the saliva collecting in my mouth down my scratchy throat. It soothed the burning I felt slightly, but barely. The bed under me creaked loudly from my weight shifting to the side.

I shifted it again, enjoying the creaking sound change.

Shift

Creak

Shift

Creak

That got old fast.

I decided to entertain myself in some other way. So I began biting the inside of my mouth where a cold sore had formed. I used my teeth to rip the skin from around it, until I could taste blood. I mixed it with saliva and swallowed, then began again until the under layer of skin inside my mouth was almost completely exposed, and blood was flowing out. I didn't stop to think how crazy I must be.

When I ran out of skin in my mouth to tear, then I began on the skin around my fingernails. I used my teeth to bite the dry skin at the tip, which was surprisingly very satisfying. I felt hardly any pain, and it took up time. It didn't taste half bad either…

I was out of my mind.

Literally

But I didn't care. Isn't it some type of rule that being in prison can cause you to do strange things? It was certainly doing strange things to me.

My stomach grumbled loudly. I guess the blood and skin was not satisfactory to it.

Disgusting.

I needed food. When was the last time I had eaten? Well, before the break in. We feasted out of the garbage cans I remember. Some idiot had thrown away an almost full box of hamburger and onion pizza. It was cold, but like we cared! I smiled at the memory of that meal. Had it been yesterday? Or a few hours? I tried to figure it in my head, but I couldn't quite remember the numbers. After a while I gave up. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered was that I got food. They fed prisoners…right? They had better; prison wasn't supposed to be a torture chamber.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in a metal lock. I shot my head up immediately towards the sound. That must be supper.

But I was wrong

The sound of extremely heavy footsteps neared me. I stared at the huge man stamping into the room. His handcuffs jingled in rhythm with the slamming feet. I had a roommate. A rather large roommate.

"Hey, do we get anything to eat?" I yelled at the guard, who was now closing the bars.

"Yeah, you'll get something at 8:00."

"What time is it now?"

He just smirked, and then left the room without word to my new roommate. He was huge, but there was something petty about him. He walked with a sort of prance. His hair reached bellow his back in dirty blonde dread locks. His face was clean-shaven though, which was surprising for his scruffy appearance.

"Right. So…what's your name? And what are you in for?" I nervously blurted. If this guy was hungry enough…he may eat me. He would kill me, and lick my bones. It was possible…I think. Maybe if he liked me…

"I got roomed with a twerp!" he interrupted my thoughts, laughing. This would be harder then I imagined. I shrugged my shoulders, and heaved myself up the metal bunk bed to the top. I would rather him not be above me. "Um, yo I wanted the top." The man said harshly. I dropped to the ground in fear, then to the bottom bunk. The large man nodded, and then used his flabby arms to lift himself to the top. I watched the mattress sink down above me in disgust. We were both quiet for a while, and I began biting on my fingers again.

"My name's Harvey." He interrupted me during my chew on my index finger.

"I'm Zack," I replied. "Harvey, you're lucky. I'm leaving tomorrow. My brothers gonna bail me."

"Whatever dude." I heard the top bunk creak, and the lump sinking down almost hitting me moved. I returned to chewing my index finger in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Again, sorry about the time! Please tell me what you think! And I greatly appreciate all of my previous reviewers!


	4. Thoughts

Prison time goes by slowly. No need to describe that. I just does. I sat in that stupid cell, chewing on my fingers until the tips were dripping blood all over my hands, and the gaps of my teeth were filled with pieces of skin.

I fingered the tin mug that had been given to me, carefully rationing the water it held, and avoiding the pain of touching anything with my sore fingers. The food they had finally given me was nothing short of disgusting. I had eaten better things out of the garbage cans behind McDonalds. Right now, a greasy half eaten cheeseburger covered in ketchup with cold salted fries sounded pretty good.

When I could finally feel myself falling into sleep's dark clutches, I was all too happy to welcome it. Who wouldn't greet a way to knock off several hours of prison? I can't say I fell into a deep sleep, because I was constantly awakened by Harvey's loud snores and labored breathing. But eventually, I was able to make it to the next day. The next day when Cody would pick me up.

So what would happen when he picked me up? Oh, I bet I would get to take a bath. Just the thought of soaking in warm water, and actually washing my hair made my heart jump. I felt like I was a child again. A child going to a new place, and changing their entire lifestyle. I silently vowed to myself that I would try to change. Starting with no more robberies. I would have everything I needed, so why take from other people?

Dreams of what Cody's house would be like settled into my mind comfortably. I had this sort of idea, that it would be a mansion. And there would be maids and butlers doing everything for us, and an elevator. Then there would be a grand staircase, with a gold banister. The steps would be made of marble and other fine stones. There would be hundreds of rooms with everything you can imagine there is too do. Our own private workout gym, big screen TVs, and good food. We would be living like London. Our life would be just like in all the TV shows we would watch as kids. Just like the Tipton, only a house all to ourselves.

Maybe Cody still knew Maddie! My heart jumped at the thought of her name. Maddie had always been a special memory I would save to think about as a reward to myself after a long day. Though 6 years had passed, I was still deeply in love with her. When I would award myself by remembering her, I would usually think about her smile first. Then her beautiful blonde hair, or her gorgeous eyes. And she had such a great personality too. She was smart, caring, and sweet. I swallowed a tear when I thought about how our promise had been broken. I couldn't take her to my prom because I had run before we had it. I hadn't even said goodbye to her. Those were the less pleasant memories I reflected to myself sometimes.

Would he know any of our old friends? Bob, or Jeremy, or Estaban, Norman, Arwin, or even Mr. Moseby. Of course he knew Moseby, had that not been the man to give me the phone number? I made a mental note to thank him later.

My pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the now familiar sound of the guard coming through the door. My heart jumped in anxiety. I was so close to a luxurious life, I could taste the Caviar. But maybe that was just more dried skin from my fingertips.

"Martin! Come on with me!" the guard shouted. I smiled broadly, and strutted behind him. I was on cloud 9.

"Hey Zack," Cody said, in an almost uncertain voice. He was waiting outside, and after some talk about official things I didn't understand, the guard unlocked my handcuffs, allowing me to leave with Cody.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Short I know. Please review what you think!


	5. The Car

I followed Cody to his waiting car…a blood red convertible Ferrari.

"Wow" I breathed out, admiring its electric color. I took a hand and stroked its slick doors, my eyes wide and a sly grin forming in my mouth. Memories of previous events concerning similar cars flooded over me. One particular one triggered me especially.

**Flashback**

_A tall blonde teen around 17 strolled through the parking lot of Wall-Mart, dressed in sagging pants and a long tank shirt. A 'do rag' was tied around his head, and he strutted proudly with one hand held in the pockets of those faded jeans. Around his waist was a yellow cloth, mysteriously wrapped around his waist several times. It wasn't being used for a belt or anything, it was just sort of…there. He fingered the cold metal object he had rescued from an old dumpster. It confused him why_ _anyone would throw away something so valuable and dangerous…but maybe that person was an idiot._ _You don't question such good fortune. _

_The teen was Zack Martin. Zack Martin the rebel. A run away from what seemed to be a perfect home. But it hadn't been perfect. Everyone had always told him what to do, and how to do it. And when he would do it, he would be compared to his brother Cody. Cody was perfect in every way. Headed for the perfect life. And it wasn't fair. So why even try to be good? Why even try your best, when you know it wont be any good? Zack felt himself swell in anger again. And he needed something to take his anger out on. And this object was the perfect tool._

_He raised it in the air and pulled a sweaty finger across the button, aiming for a smashed Pepsi can on the ground. Watching them explode was such fun. The button clicked, but didn't make a loud satisfying bang. It was just a piece of crap. Zack frowned, disappointed at his luck. But then, not everyone knew it was busted. _

_His blue eyes darted through the parking lot, searching for something he may like. That's when he saw it. A clean, slick, blood red Ferrari sat near the back of the parking lot. His blood began to rise from his heart to the top of his head. She was beautiful. A gorgeous car…worth lots of money. And he wanted her. Bad. He grinned slyly, and lifted the pistol from his pocket. Holding it close to him, he crouched behind a nearby car. Then he waited. _

_It seemed to take forever_

_But it finally came_

_An old fat man came towards the car, carrying a plastic bag in each hand. This was the owner of this amazing car? What the hell was he going to do with a sports car? Did he think it made him have a better chance with the chicks? Or maybe he was just rich. Oh well, it didn't matter. This just made Zack's job easier._

_Zack waited until the man had settled into the car, pushing down the convertible roof, and cranking it. Loud rap music began to bust out of the speakers. What type of old man was this?_

_That's when Zack attacked. He crept out from behind the car, holding the pistol with both hands at arm's length in front of him. The man was shifting his gears when Zack reached a hand towards the driver's side, and pointed the gun towards the man in the car. _

"_Get out of the car, and I wont hurt you," Zack had growled, poking the gun into a particularly large roll of fat on his stomach. The man looked at the gun and swallowed nervously. His hand shakily moved towards his dashboard. _

"_Don't touch anything. Just get out of the car, and I wont blast your fat ass across the country." _

_The man nodded, and opened the door of his car. He stepped out, not looking Zack in the eye. That's when Zack realized what particular mistake he had made. This man could report him, and it would be the end of his freedom. Then he would be placed in juvy hall or something. Zack didn't want that._

_He reached into the dashboard, hoping to find an actually loaded gun. Instead, he found a pocketknife. What an idiot._

"_Listen." Zack grunted. "You say a word to anyone, or anything, I swear I know where you live. I have it bugged…the whole place. Every floor." Zack figured this man was some rich man. He obviously had at least two floors. "You report me, I'll kill you. Trust me, I will."_

_Zack turned up the radio even louder, hoping to have frightened the man. Then he pressed down the gas and sped down the road, leaving the man shivering in the parking lot._

End of Flashback 

I chuckled softly at the memory. Life on the streets had really been fun. Most of the time at least.

"Whats so funny?" Cody broke the silence.

"I jacked a car like this once" I said, not thinking before I spoke. Cody looked at me in disgust.

"Zack…I really can't believe you. Did you not get caught? As far as I know, the record says this was your first charge. I don't really understand that."

"Naw man, I was good. Seriously. I would drive a little bits, then stop and take someone's tag. Then, around the amount of time it would take for the cops to track it, I would get a new one. One every few hours. They were onto me once, with their big ol' speakers yelling. But I was good in that ol' car. Crashed it into some-"

"I don't even want to hear it Zack."

I blushed slightly. My pride had been bursting from my success. I had let myself go, and told Cody things I really didn't want him to know. Cody shook his head while pressed the gas peddle down.

We rolled down the road for a while, and I reached for the radio knob. I began to switch through the channels, until I heard Chamillionaire. I turned it up loudly, to where it was busting the speakers.

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

I began to sing the chorus with it. Harry had snatched a big stereo radio thing once, and we would all listen to the music on top boom. This was my all time favorite.

Cody reached out a hand and angrily and pressed the volume down, then changed the station. Some alternative junk started to play, and he looked away from the road at me.

"Zack, I am NOT going to have my reputation ruined. If anyone sees me rolling down the road, blasting that type of…garbage! Oh God Zack. I have a lot to work on."

"Then we wont blast it!" I switched the station again, and began to rock to the beat. I pushed out my bottom lip, narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms. Then I began cocking my head in time to the music.

"No!" Cody turned the radio off. "I don't want to listen to that."

"Aw come on bro, why you be trippin?"

"Shut up Zack"

It took long enough, but we finally reached Cody's house. It totally crushed my idea of a mansion.

The house was big, and pasted with logs. Like some type of log cabin in the middle of a city. It was a smooth brown color, and very natural looking. Trees surrounded it, making a sort of canopy around the area. There were stepping-stones to the door. Stepping-stones! I was mortally horrified.

"What up with your house bro?"

"I like it."

"Couldn't you afford better?"

"I like this." He jumped out of the car, and I did the same. After slamming and locking the door, he began towards the door. I followed him, eager to see the inside. It had to be better then the outside. We neared the door, but Cody stopped. He turned around to face me, then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Zack…I love you bro, but you are not going to mess my house up. Go ONLY where I say you can. There are some places you can only go in when I'm with you, and some places that are COMPLETELY off limits." His voice was stern. I could tell he was very serious, but I still wanted to ply with him.

"What if I want to go there anyway?"

"Zack…I'll just put it this way. Push me to far off my edge, and its back on the streets."

"I liked the streets."

"I could get you thrown in prison again. I'm a powerful man Zack. If I say that you conducted the arrangements for 9-11, you did. I can make things happen Zack."

What ever happened to I love you Zack? I miss you Zack? God, this brother was no fun anymore. But this had to be better then prison.

"Ok" I finally agreed. Cody smacked me on the back affectionately. So NOW he wants to be all sweet.

"Zack, don't think I'm being too tough. I'm just being strict. I don't know if I can fully trust you yet. You're going to have to gain my trust."

He was so…proper. It made me want to laugh. Everything he said was so…fake sounding. But it was real, because it was Cody. He had always been like that. So proper and perfect, with a big vocabulary and a need for perfection. I couldn't make fun of him yet though. There's not telling what he could do to me.

He turned and knocked on the door. The sound of someone running to the door echoed, and the knob turned. It slowly opened to reveal…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**buah haaha a cliffy! lol**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Worked hard on this chapter...i thought it was pretty good**

**But thats up to you!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**

**does puppy dog pout**

**THanks to my previous reviewers!**


	6. Untouchable

Well, I finally updated. So sorry I haven't taken the time to, but I've been very busy with school, and the story I am co-writing with Sillver Mdal, (Four Minutes, Building Bridges, I) _On the Outside Looking in. _Definatly a great story, I recomend you read it. Very much. Plus a great twist coming on!

Ok ok, heres the story without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A head of thick golden blonde hair poked out of the door and peered at my brother and I without a word.

And I was struck.

My body began slowly melting down to a vulnerable state. She remained unmoving, as her dark eyes scanned me. My heart began pounding faster as she took a step towards me. She continued staring with those eyes. Like she was searching me for something.

God, those eyes. There was something about them.

Something.

Something that was familiar. I think it was familiar at least…

There was just…something.

I need a larger vocabulary

It was as if I were hearing a voice in the back of my head whispering something. But I always ignore that voice anyway, and being preoccupied with returning this woman's stare, I wasn't about to begin listening to it.

"Zack?" A melodic voice hummed. Those small pink lips moved in unison with the voice, bringing me to the conclusion that this angel had spoken my name. She had spoken my name. She had spoken my name. _She _had spoken my name. My heart lifted over and over again, resulting in me standing and staring in a sort of stupid manor. That was until I realized that when she had spoken my name, she had spoken it as in recognition.

Recognition…

Of who?

Me?

Of course not. I had never known such an incredibly beautiful woman. My memory was better than that, I would have taken the memory of _her_ and placed it carefully in storage among the few other pleasant memories I owned. Store it carefully with the memories of those days sitting in the alleyway, loud music blasting and stolen food at our feet. Among the memories of my childhood I had shared with Cody in the hotel before everything went wrong. Among the scarce memories of Maddie.

Maddie…

"Zack is that seriously you?"

That voice, speaking in a sentence jarred a key into the locked door of my past. Bringing memories, amazing memories, flooding back. And then I knew.

"Maddie?" I finally said, sure that it had come out scratchy.

"Oh my God" was all she could say. All she did say. We remained like that, just staring.

And I could do nothing but. Stare I mean.

As a teenager, she had always been beautiful. But now, she was more. More than beautiful. I could feel guilt plucking at the strings of my heart, and a sort of worry flowing over me. It was a feeling of…unworthiness Of course I was unworthy. Unworthy of whatever she was. In her presence. I was unworthy of speech. Of thoughts. Of life. Of even anything.

She walked closer to me, and reached out a small hand to my face. I felt myself flinch slightly. My eyes closed automatically as her fingers brushed my cheek, not wanting to scream during this moment of heaven. Or hell. I couldn't tell which it was. Electric shocks began to generate through my veins, and a shiver erupted in my jaw.

Her fingers ran across my cheek, as if she were feeling to make sure it was me. And that I was there. I was slightly uncomfortable, as much as I was enjoying it. The touch…one that conversed some type of tenderness was unfamiliar. My heart began to disintegrate in awe at how one woman's touch could throw my emotions into such a horrible wreck.

"Zack…I still have your letter," that melodic voice whispered gently.

That letter…

The memory of it brought literal tears to my eyes, and a crimson burning to my cheeks. This was something that was not easy to do. I reached a hand up to wipe the salty drop forming, and breathed in deeply without a word.

Flashback1

_He placed the pen to a slightly crumpled piece of notebook paper, and with a teary breath began to write. It was only a slight wish in the back of his mind that she be able to comprehend the scratchy lettering that was the source of many complaints from so many teachers. _

**_Dear Maddie, _**

**_ Hey. You are probably wondering why I'm writing you, after we haven't spoken in three years. I guess you could call this a sort of goodbye forever letter. Yes, I admit to be very mad at you for leaving and never visiting, or even calling. But I guess Washington State is kind of far, so it's not completely your fault I guess. But you could have called. I wanted to let you know, I still love you so much. I'll never forget you ever, no matter what ever happens. Or has happened. I don't care that you never kept your promise, though it did break my heart sitting at Prom last week alone. Because I was hoping that maybe you would just, show up. But you never did. Now I guess I've succeeded in writing a very boring, very cheesy, and very repetitive sort of letter that you will probably laugh at and stuff. I hate for this to be how you remember me, but it doesn't matter since I'll never see you again. _**

**_ With Love always, _**

_ Zack_

_He lifted the pen, swallowed deep tears in . Otherwise, he had no regrets. None at all. He hated home and… _

END of Flashback 

"That old thing?" I forced myself to finally say. She still saw my image as that caring, funny and bubbly 15-year-old she had left for college eight years ago. And I wasn't. I was 23 years old, and changed. Hardened. Tough, and unfeeling. I was a man now.

_I need to show her that I am a man _

She nodded softly, and came closer to me. I felt sweat forming in little beads on my neck as she hugged me gently. With that tender touch that caused me to be so uncomfortable. I awkwardly wrapped an arm around her, and hugged her too. It was all so strange. But I was a man. How could a woman's touch bring me to such vulnerability after what I had dealt with all those years?

Cody had stood to the side, staring for the entire time. His expression was full of thought, as he stood contemplating something. Now, as Maddie and I pulled away, and I noticed her wiping a tear from one of those eyes that had slain me down, he moved towards us and began to speak.

"Don't worry, she doesn't live here," he said quickly. I noticed a sort of dry humor in his voice, which only I, his brother, could have detected. As usual, the joke failed, as neither of us found it the least bit amusing. .

"I finished law school and now live in a different part of Boston. It's not that far, but Cody wanted me to be here when you got here."

"So you guys like, have kept in contact for all the time?" I found myself stumbling over words, which was at least better then being at a loss for any at all.

"Well…" Cody looked at me, partially blushing. "We reconnected as friends when you left, it was all so screwed up and we were the ones closest to you. But it was kind of hard to keep in contact with her while in college. I'm only a recent graduate, and moved back to Boston as did she. After that we kind of…" he stopped talking and looked at her, as if he needed her help to finish is sentence. None of it really made sense to me. _As friends? _Well of course as friends. Why did he add that? And why did he sound so nerv-

"Became more"

_What the F- _

"More? What do you mean more?" I said loudly, though I knew very well what they meant. It meant Maddie was off limits.

"Well," he said gently, "You know-"

And I was crushed. Literally crushed. Crunched. Sanded down. However you want to put it…it doesn't matter. Life didn't even matter any longer. Because I couldn't have her. And I knew it was true. SO true.

Cody seemed sort of uncomfortable, and beckoned me to follow him into the rather large log-like house. I nodded, trying to keep more tears from falling. What was wrong with me? 6 years and hardly any tears after the first year, and then just this small meeting with a girl from my past I could barely keep my body hydrated enough! I was frustrated with this new being, especially while trying to convey my manliness to Maddie, though I knew she was unreachable. Trying to push it all out, I strode into the house, Maddie at my heels.

The house was amazing. Though I had complained at its outdoor primitiveness, even I had to admit that the inside was incredible. The walls were sanded with a light varnish, and the patterns from the different woods used to build it were visible. The floor was checked in a dark wood pattern, and was so smooth that I had to resist the urge of sliding across in my slick-like shoes. As we continued, I noticed many doors on the sides of the walls. Cody began speaking again.

"Zack, you see that door right there? And that one there? Those are _completely _of limits for now." His voice was stern, and I believed him and tried very hard to forget about those doors.

We continued walking, until approaching a rather large room carpeted in a deep red movie-star-like carpet. Homey like furniture was distributed evenly in the room, and a few portraits hung on the wall. Cody and Maddie proceeded to sit on a very plush looking couch, but I stood, completely dumbfounded. Especially after I saw what the pictures were of.

I began loosing myself in memories, as I stared at the images that had only been vague in my memory. Images of Cody and I as teenagers. Images of Mom. Pictures of us all together at the Tipton. They were all old pictures, which brought back even more painful memories.

"Zack, sit down."

I nodded, and gently lowered myself onto one of the chairs, still lost in that ocean of memories. I became oblivious to Cody and Maddie's speech, and could feel more tears coming to my eyes as I turned to Cody and interrupted his sentence.

"You kept all of these?"

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"Wow. So you like, didn't forget about me and all?"

"Are you kidding Zack? I thought about you, and Mom, and everyone else almost every day." I detected some hurt in his tone, and felt slightly ashamed to have accused him of forgetting about us. He had always been the caring twin, had he not?

"Zack, none of us forgot about you!" Maddie exclaimed quite loudly. "How could you think that?"

I just shook my head as a response, not really that excited to talk about it.

"So what was your life like?" Maddie seemed to want to change the subject as well, but right now that was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"Seriously? I don't want to talk about that right now. Can I just go to bed?"

Maddie started to protest, but Cody came to my rescue.

"I'm sure you're very tired Zack, here I can show you where you'll sleep.

I allowed myself to sink deep into the mattress, feeling as if I were sleeping on some sort of cloud. It was quite a heavenly feeling, but I still could not find sleep. I had showered in warm water with soap AND shampoo for the first time in, I'm not even going to say. You would think I would find instant sleep, but the low voices coming from the living room bothered me.

"…..Zack…I'm….but they sa…"

"How could…say…brother…sure"

That was about what I could make out, and it confused me. I scooted out of bed, and stuck my head next to the door in order to make their voices more audible in my head.

"You know I love him, but after I heard about this-"

* * *

Buahaha another cliffy...you'll find out soon. But for now, please leave a review telling how much you liked or hated the story, or whatever you want to say. They are greatly appreciated, and thanks to everyone for being so patient!


	7. Controversy Concerning a Criminal

**Hello everybody. Sorry about all the time I've been taking on updates...but ya know how hectic life is. A hundred things have been going on, including about more then 5 other stories I probably shouldn't have gotten myself into lol. Well, I hope you like this chapter! It is mostly dialouge, but is EXTREMLY important to the rest of the story...so don't do any scanning! Reviews are greatly appreciated...they are what keeps me going with these stories.**

**Oh, and I don't own the song, Nickelback, Zack and Cody, Maddie, or the red Ferrari (dangit) haha...hope you like this**

**That disclaimer is going to work for the rest of the story. Unless theres something else I do not own, I'll try to remember to mention it.**

**And without further ado..."Savin' Me"**

**

* * *

**

**Previously in "Savin' Me"**

"…_Zack…I'm….but they sa…"_

"_How could…say…brother…sure"_

_That was about what I could make out, and it confused me. I scooted out of bed, and stuck my head next to the door in order to make their voices more audible in my head._

"_You know I love him, but after I heard about this-"_

* * *

I reached for the door handle, and turned it slowly. Creeping out the door wasn't hard…it was not making a noise when it opened. It screeched ever so softly, and I froze in place for a few seconds before continuing on.

"Heard about what?" came Maddie's voice.

"I probably shouldn't be showing you this, but I will anyway."

I heard the sound of paper rustling in the background, and I instantly dropped to my knees to begin crawling.

"Cody, what is this?"

I crawled closer out the door. My palms burned as I dragged them across rough carpet. I crawled lower as I neared the end of the hallway, where the door to the living room stood wide open.

"Take a look yourself."

I poked my head out the door to catch a glimpse of Cody and Maddie sitting on Cody's sofa. The sat close together…too close. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. But that was instantly forgotten as I noticed Maddie holding a stack of paper, flipping through them as her eyes widened.

"Oh my God" she said quietly. "Are you sure this is real?"

"Its all defiantly real, we're just not sure its Zack."

"Well look at him! Even though the face is blurry…who else would it be?"

"I'm just not sure!" he said loudly. She reared back, shocked at the sternness in his voice.

"Maddie, I'm sorry." He instantly came closer to her and took her hand in his. I was once again filled with a wave of jealousy. How he could be holding her hand, sitting next to her, staring into her eyes, and have that deep affection returned. It was obvious she returned it. There was that look in her eyes, the one that matched his. A look of sincerity and love, and pained me deep in the chest. I couldn't take this from my brother, even if I wanted to.

"It's fine. I agree…it may not be him. It just looks-" she cut off to stare at the paper again.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help but think though…and it seems like it too. He has the mind for it. He defiantly does. We don't know if it is he or not though. In the meantime, we're too be extremely kind, yet still extremely strict. He needs that, its obvious whether this was him or not, that he has problems. He's been alone too long."

"You're right. Cody, I just missed him a lot."

"And I didn't?"

"Of course you did. Cody, we all did."

"Yeah I know. Damnit, this sucks so bad. My brother is finally back, and now…this." He snatched the papers from Maddie, and smacked them onto the coffee table."

"I know its hard Cody, but we're just going to have to act like nothing happened. And that nothing is wrong."

"I can't help being strict! You know, I'm not going to let a possible criminal into the private places in my home."

"It's your brother Cody. Not a criminal."

"He is a criminal Maddie. How else would he have survived all this time? By polite begging? I know Zack well enough, and that is what makes me think that this is him more then anything. Do you know why he was in prison?"

"You never told me that"

"He had robbed a fucking charity event!"

"Are you sure?"

"Maddie, I'm positive about this. He actually admitted to it. And you know what else? When I was driving him here, he started talking about how he 'jacked' a Ferrari like mine once."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean-" she cut off. "You're right Cody, but I don't think strict rules and stuff are the last thing he needs. He needs his brother now more then anything. Whether that is him or not," she pointed to the papers, "he is still your brother. And he still really needs you."

Cody nodded, and then turned to stare at Maddie. "You know, you have the most amazing eyes."

She laughed, and jerked his hand from behind him. "What is it about you? Even when I couldn't disagree more with you…I still love you."

"I love you too Maddie, more then you could ever imagine."

I cringed my nose again. Here they went with the mushy shit that I had meant to avoid while she was here. And what was all this about a criminal? What were they talking about? Sure, I had done a lot of bad things in my life, but I couldn't think of a time that would be this serious and that they would have pictures of. But then maybe I hadn't thought it so serious. If I just saw those papers…

"I'm really tired, I'll see you in the morning Cody."

I popped my head back into the door, scrambled to my feet not half as quietly as I had arrived, and stumbled towards the door, slamming it just in time before footsteps came down the hallway. My mind was blaring a hundred questions, and I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt and betrayed by my brother. Did he not trust me? What was on those papers?

The thoughts overcame me, making it hard to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, all I could do was toss and turn. This wasn't turning out the way I had planned. Gone were my visions of maids and elevators, and breakfast in bed. They were replaced with questions of loyalty, and a horrible feeling of being trapped. I didn't think I was getting out of here any time soon.


End file.
